


lover undercover

by leiascully



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Blankets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is kind enough to share his blanket with a chilly Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lover undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: filming of "The Wedding of River Song"  
> A/N: For the tumblr anon who requested blankets.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

It's freezing on the set - it's been freezing on set for days. Alex has drunk her weight in tea trying to get the chill out of her bones but it lingers like a bad date. She huddles in her chair, pulling the edges of her coat closer together. She watches Karen and Arthur. Their scenes are fun, but not quite distracting enough. She can't shake the cold. 

Matt comes up from wherever he's been (probably kicking his football around) and drags his chair up next to hers.

"Wotcher, Kingston?"

"Freezing my bollocks off," she tells him, huddling into her coat. 

"And now I've learned something new about you," he teases. 

She sighs theatrically. "How does anyone put up with you?"

"I have my charms," he says, his face smug.

She eyes him up and down. "I have the feeling it's too cold for your charms to be revealed."

"Oi," he says. "I came to make love, not war."

"It's loving war," she reassures him. "But I'm not sure this is the place." She winks.

"Ah, but soft," he says, producing something from behind his back. "What blanket through yonder window breaks? It is the duvet I keep in my trailer, and it's warm as the sun."

"That was terrible," she says, but she gazes at the duvet with longing.

"I'll share it if you tell me something nice," he says. 

"They've got quite nice little cakes on the craft services table today," she offers.

"No," he says, his eyes intent. "Something nice about me."

She studies him for a few minutes. They've been having these moments where she isn't quite sure if they're still flirting because it passes the time or if it's something more. She was tipsy on wine the other night and kept stroking his hair as his head lay in her lap. She's too weary for all of this, but sometimes it seems as if she and Matt could make something lovely between them.

"I'm sure you don't have to take off your clothes for your charms to be evident," she says at last. "I don't think anyone could fail to recognize them. You play very good old for a young man. And you carry off the bow tie with a certain panache."

"That was three nice things," he says, standing up just enough to budge his chair closer to hers, until the arms of the chairs jostle against each other. He tosses his duvet around her shoulders and smooths it down her back, pulling the other side close around himself. She leans into the warmth of him. The duvet smells of cologne and skin, a pleasant scent. She inhales deeply. He slips his arm around her, until she's tucked right against his shoulder. She can feel the stiffness and the chill seep out of her, banished by his presence. 

"Do I get a bonus for the other nice things?" she murmurs. "A tea towel? A handkerchief?"

He turns his head to look at her. "Is a tea towel what you want?"

"That depends on what I'm offered," she teases.

His eyes search hers: darkening hazel, his pupils wide. Alex opens her mouth and finds she doesn't have the breath to say a word. Matt leans forward and kisses her cheek - no, nearly her mouth, the very corner of her mouth. The edges of his lips brush the edges of hers. Heat flares in her, until she hardly even remembers being cold. 

"Oh," she says.

"Have a drink with me after work," he says. "I'll tell you some good things about yourself."

"That sounds perfect," she says. Under the duvet, her hand finds his, and their fingers lace together as they watch their friends perform.


End file.
